warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderpelt
Cinderpelt is a fluffy, dark gray she-cat, with enormous, blue eyes.Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 97 One of her legs is twisted awkwardly because of an accident with a Twoleg monster.Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 177 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Cinderkit and her siblings, Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit, are not mentioned by name, but their mother Frostfur is seen suckling four kits. :During a ShadowClan raid, all four kits are kidnapped, and Yellowfang is accused to be the kidnapper because she has disappeared after the battle. However, it is soon discovered that Clawface of ShadowClan is the one who stole them. :Firepaw and Graypaw go to rescue them and Firepaw pulled out a kit with "fur gray like the embers after a fire." This was most likely Cinderkit, because she was the only gray kit. Fire and Ice :Cinderkit, now known as Cinderpaw, is apprenticed to Fireheart, along with her brother, Brackenpaw, who is trained by Graystripe. During her ceremony Cinderpaw breaks tradition by excitedly murmuring her new name aloud. Cinderpaw is an eager apprentice, impatient and ready to learn, and Fireheart comments that she is the exact opposite of Brackenpaw, who is more calm and collected. :On a patrol, Cinderpaw runs over the RiverClan border to see the frozen river and Brackenpaw, Graystripe, and Fireheart charge after her. Graystripe falls into the river when the ice cracks under his weight, and he is rescued by Silverstream. Cinderpaw comments to Graystripe, "What a pretty little RiverClan cat she was!" When they get back to the camp Cinderpaw tells Tigerclaw that Graystripe was rescuing her in the ThunderClan stream and slipped, instead of admitting that they had been in RiverClan territory. Fireheart asks her if Tigerclaw frightens her at all, and Cinderpaw replies that she admires the great warrior. :Later, when Tigerclaw asks for Bluestar to meet him at the Thunderpath so he can give her a message, Fireheart knows that she cannot go because she is sick with greencough, and Fireheart is too busy collecting catmint for her. Cinderpaw asks if she can go get the message from Tigerclaw, but Fireheart forbids her, realizing that it could be dangerous. Against Fireheart's orders, Cinderpaw goes to the Thunderpath, and she strays into the path of a monster, which hits her leg. Fireheart finds her and brings her back to Yellowfang, who heals her leg very well– but the injury is still bad enough to prevent Cinderpaw from becoming a warrior. She is saddened by this news, and stays in the medicine den with Yellowfang. :When Brokenstar and his rogues attack the ThunderClan camp, Cinderpaw hurries out to help fight, but Dustpaw hisses at her to get back. After the battle, Cinderpaw asks Fireheart if she is really useless because of her injury. Yellowfang cuts in and tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw is a great help to her, because her time in the medicine den has caused her to learn many herbs. Cinderpaw then proceeds to help the Clan heal after the battle. Forest of Secrets :Cinderpaw has grown closer with Yellowfang from her time spent int eh medicine den, and since she cannot become a warrior, she has chosen to become a medicine cat apprentice. :When Graystripe's mate, Silverstream, gives birth at Sunningrocks, something goes wrong with the birthing process, so Fireheart runs to camp to fetch Cinderpaw to help. Cinderpaw tries to help Silverstream, but she loses too much blood, and dies. Fortunately, both of her kits survived; they are named Stormkit and Featherkit. Cinderpaw blames herself for Silverstream's death, and despite the fact that Fireheart and Yellowfang try to make her see that there was nothing more she could have done, she still feels ashamed, although she gradually overcomes it. :She later goes looking for berries with Fireheart, telling him to let Cloudkit come along after he tries to follow them out of camp. She notices Cloudkit about to eat some scarlet berries, and frantically stops him, explaining that they are deathberries and eating them will kill a cat. Cloudkit puts them down and warns the other kits about them as well. :After Tigerclaw's treachery is exposed and he is exiled, Cinderpaw goes to fetch some fresh-kill for Bluestar. She picks out a magpie, but when she picks it up, she sees that it is rotting and is covered in maggots. She says that this must be a sign from StarClan that Bluestar's leadership is deteriorating from the inside out. Rising Storm :Cinderpaw seems to get her medicine cat name in between Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm. :Cinderpelt is constantly forgetting herbs, because she feels so bad about loosing Silverstream. Yellowfang tells her that she herself had lost numerous cats, but has still gone on. Cinderpelt becomes more confident with encouragement from her mentor, and Fireheart. :When two sick ShadowClan cats, Whitethroat and Littlecloud, come to the ThunderClan camp asking for help. Yellowfang told ThunderClan that they were carrying a sickness from Carrion Place. Bluestar then turns them away. Cinderpelt is shown to be very sorry for them, and wants to help. Later, Fireheart finds out that Cinderpelt has been sheltering them in a hollow tree near the RiverClan border. Fireheart is worried that she may catch the sickness, but she remains defiant, and refuses to stop helping them. Littlecloud and Whitethroat tell Fireheart that they were feeling a whole lot better, thanks to Cinderpelt. Reluctantly, Fireheart agrees to hunt for them, and let them stay until they're better. :When a fire breaks out in ThunderClan territory, Fireheart asks for a cat to help him save Patchpelt, Halftail, and Bramblekit. Cinderpelt volunteers to go and says that she can die because she is no use to the Clan because of her injured leg. However, Fireheart refuses to let her and brings Yellowfang instead. Yellowfang is trapped inside the camp when a burning tree falls across the entrance to camp. When Fireheart tells the Clan this, Cinderpelt is anxious for her mentor. :When Fireheart finds Yellowfang and tells the Clan how and when she died, Cinderpelt is badly shaken. After Yellowfang's death, Cinderpelt became the full medicine cat of ThunderClan. She was nervous at first, but Fireheart reassures her that she will do fine. A Dangerous Path :Cinderpelt seems to have gotton use to her duties as full medicine cat. :She has a dream, in which StarClan warn her about the pack of dogs loose in the forest. Cinderpelt is very confused by this dream, and asks Fireheart to help her interperet it. Fireheart stays for a minute, but doesn't seem to think the dream is very important, and is anxious to get back to Sandstorm. Cinderpelt gets irritated by this, but lets him go and eat with Sandstorm. :When Fireheart noticed something didn't seem quite right with Speckletail's only son, Snowkit, he asked Cinderpelt if she would take a look at him. Cinderpelt agreed, and did so. She examined Snowkit, and tested him, by asking Fireheart to call his name, but not move. Snowkit did'nt respond to Fireheart, but when he signaled with his tail, he understood and came forward. Cinderpelt then told Speckletail that Snowkit was deaf. :When Brightpaw and Swiftpaw went out to stop the pack, Swiftpaw was killed and Brightpaw's face was badly wounded. She helped nurse Brightpaw back to health, however she lost an eye, and one side of her face was horribly scarred. :She continues to be a bit irritated with Sandstorm throughtout the book, because Fireheart spends more time with her. The Darkest Hour :Cinderpelt goes with Fireheart to the Moonstone for his nine-lives ritual. She knows Firestar's ritual was interrupted when she scents blood. When it is time for the battle with BloodClan, Cinderpelt is ready to heal any hurt cats and she is allowed to have Fernpaw to help her, making Dustpelt happy that Fernpaw wouldn't get hurt. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She, along with Graystripe and Sandstorm, are suspicious of Firestar because he wants to leave his Clan. Later, Graystripe and Cinderpelt stay and care for the Clan while Firestar and Sandstorm go to restore SkyClan. She tries very hard to save Longtail's sight. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She becomes a mentor to Leafpaw, Firestar's daughter. She received the fire and tiger prophecy while she was collecting herbs in the forest. It took the form of a piece of burning bracken, which, for a moment, took the form of a tiger leaping through the flames. A piece of Twoleg junk was hit by a sun beam, and reflected onto the bracken. Moonrise :Cinderpelt takes care of her shattered Clan, but Dappletail dies of eating a poisoned rabbit, even though Cinderpelt tried to stop her, and Larchkit dies of starvation. Dawn :Cinderpelt was the first ThunderClan cat to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw after they returned. Cinderpelt attacked Squirrelpaw, not recognizing her, because she thinks that Squirrelpaw is trying to steal her herbs. She later recoginized her and figures out where she and Brambleclaw had been, explains to them why ThunderClan was staying at Sunningrocks, and later takes them back to see Firestar. Starlight :In Starlight, Cinderpelt gives Leafpaw her full name, Leafpool. She also sees Leafpool, her apprentice, staring at Crowfeather, a cat from another Clan, and she tells Leafpool to be careful where her affections fall. Leafpool denies that she even likes Crowfeather at all. Twilight :She received troubling news from StarClan in the prologue of Twilight. Bluestar told her that she will die sometime soon, although StarClan does not know when. Knowing that there is no way to change this, Cinderpelt submits to Bluestar's words, and she is comforted by the words of the other StarClan cats. :Throughout the book, she suspects Leafpool and Crowfeather's love affair, but does not say anything until, one night, she startles them during a secret meeting. Cinderpelt and Leafpool have a fight, and Cinderpelt acts very angry and devestated about it. In an Erin Hunter Chat, it is revealed that Cinderpelt loved Leafpool's father, Firestar, so she was very mad at Leafpool for making the same mistake. Leafpool and Crowfeather run away, leaving her devastated. :During their absence, Sorreltail begins to have her kits. While she is kitting, badgers begin to attack the camp. She defends them as well as she can, but it is useless. Cinderpelt is severely wounded, and Leafpool walks in just as she is about to die. Cinderpelt assures Leafpool that she knew she was going to die, and that she's okay with it, because she knows that the Clan will be well cared for. Cinderpelt is carried out to be buried by Goldenflower, Mousefur, and Longtail. ''Sunset :Leafpool finds out in this book from Spottedleaf of StarClan that Cinderpelt has been reborn in Sorreltail's kit, Cinderkit, and that is why she had not seen Cinderpelt in StarClan. Spottedleaf shows Leafpool in a dream that Cinderpelt is still alive with a second chance. 'In the Power of Three Series' Sunrise :Even though Cinderpelt didn't appear, when Honeyfern was bitten by the snake, Leafpool looks at Cinderheart pleadingly probably because she was hoping for the help of Cinderpelt in Cinderheart. :Also, when Hollyleaf tells the Gathering about her parents, it is said that Cinderheart looked as if she had knowledge of an older, wiser cat, which might have meant she was acting more like Cinderpelt then. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Cinderpelt is listed as one of ThunderClan's significant Medicine cats. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Cinderpelt was meant to be a warrior, but her fate was cruelly twisted off path. There is no doubt that she was a good medicine cat, but it was not the role she was meant to play. He explains how StarClan tested her by telling her she was going to die, while she also had to deal with Leafpool's love for Crowfeather. By resisting the urge to plead Leafpool to stay in the Clan, and also not trying to run from her death, she proved herself deserving of a second chance, and was reincarnated as Cinderkit. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, it was revealed that Cinderpelt had always been in love with Firestar, but that Firestar had never known. Character Pixels File:Cinderpelt(kit).png| Kit Image:Cinderpaw.png| Warrior Apprentice Image:CinderpawMCA.png| Medicine Cat Apprentice Image:Cinderpelt.medcat.png| Medicine Cat Quotes Family Members '''Mother:' :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Status Unknown Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Status Unknown :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Second Cousins: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nieces :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nephews :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Mentors